Ranma Saotome Adventures
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [OneShot] The Dark Hand is back. This time it's in Japan, and it's Ranma's turn to fight alongside his niece, Jade, and protect the talismans. A Ranma 12Jackie Chan Adventures CrossoverFusion.


Ranma grumbled at the sheer stupidity of Mr. Tendo   
and his father. The pair of lunkheads had taken a   
security job and they were goofing off at the buffet.   
  
To this end, his father was going to take all the money   
for himself, if not for Nadoka who had forced him to   
relinquish Ranma's share. She also had provided him   
with a black suit, tie and white shirt for the occasion,   
disregarding the tacky light blue tuxedo his father had   
hauled out for Soun and himself.   
  
The item he and Akane were currently guarding was   
actually a group of items. Small talismans that had the   
symbols of the Chinese Zodiac. Many reporters were   
snaping shots of the item as he and Akane endured the   
bordom with great dignity.   
  
Ranma stole a glance at the talismans. There were   
six in all, half of the Chinese Zodiac. The Dragon, the   
Rabbit, the Ox, the Rooster, the Monkey and the   
Tiger.   
  
To his surprise, the Nerima Wreaking Crew, as they   
were dubbed, had also shown up for various reasons.   
  
The Kuno siblings were there because they were rich.   
Rich lunatics he may have added, but rich enough so   
that they were able to get in. Kuno was clad in a   
tuxedo with a top hat and bokken while Kodachi had   
on a black dress with a purple rose etched onto the   
front.   
  
Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse were there as well,   
the trio regarding the talismans with great interest, since   
their origin was from China. Cologne was dressed   
normally while Shampoo had on a daring full chinese   
dress, the same one, Ranma reflected, was the one   
when she was trying to get him during the Reversal   
Jewel incident. Mousse was in a white robe, etched   
with sky blue trim.   
  
Ukyou was here to make sure that none of Ranma's   
fiancess were to get a hold of him. She was the "Cute"   
fiancee after all and guarded her territory fiercely.   
She was also dressed in a suit, but had her bandolieer   
of spatulas as well.   
  
Nadoka, was there for crowd control. For some   
strange reason, she and Cologne were the only ones   
who could actually control the mob of martial artists   
with very little effort. It gave Ranma quite a relief to   
have his mother around as he prayed to every god   
out there to keep the party from breaking out into   
chaos.   
  
Nabiki and Kasumi had stayed home, wisely   
avoiding the iminient conflict.   
  
Ranma accepted a cup of water from his mother   
greatfully as she took over his shift. Meandering   
towards the buffet table where his father and Soun   
were getting drunk, he hissed, "You two are   
embarrasing the school again."   
  
"Shaddup boy," Genma almost slurred. "We're   
doing our job."   
  
Ranma scowled as he went over to the nearby   
security other than himself. "Keep those too from   
drinking too much. If they do, then eject them   
from the party."   
  
The sunglassed men nodded as Ranma returned   
to his post.   
  
The party wore on into the night. Ranma supressed   
the urge to yawn when a trio of men walked out   
through the crowd.   
  
One of them was dressed in a wild pink and white   
disco outfit, complete with slicked back bright   
orange hair. The second was a short man, roughly   
the height of his girl form. He had dark black hair,   
wearing a black leather jacket, orange sunglasses   
and dark jeans. The third was a large man with a   
long face with messy black hair. He wore a brown   
suit that hung limply on his body, making him look   
rather dimwitted.   
  
"Hey," the short man in the sunglasses said, "Are   
those the Zodiac Talismans?"   
  
"Yes," Akane replied. "Would you like to take a   
picture?"   
  
The trio made no reply as they pulled out a trio of   
hilts. Round blades extended from it and started to   
crackle with electrical energy. One of them sliced   
open the case and grasped a Talisman while Ranma   
started to dodge the swings of the energy swords.   
  
"HI YAH!" Akane slammed her mallet across the   
one who was stealing the Talismans. He groaned   
and collapsed.   
  
Stealing a glance towards Ranma, she noted that he   
was just in the process of kicking the weapons out   
of their hands. Finding themselves now weaponless,   
the trio grabbed their collapsed friend and ran out   
of the room amidst flashes of the cameras.   
  
Ranma grimaced as Cologne pogoed up. "Well now   
Son-in-law, the party seems to be over."   
  
Shampoo then picked up the fallen Talisman. "Aiya,   
Talisman is okay. You give to Elderly Man, yes?"   
  
Ranma took it from her as he scooped up the   
Talismans and placed them in the soft leather bag   
that was held by one of the security guards. "Yeah.   
Tell your boss we're sorry this happened." The   
guard nodded as he accended the stairs to the   
man's overlook.   
  
Cologne frowned. "There is something more to this   
than meets the eye."   
  
"Don't know," Ranma said. "I suppose we'll get   
our pay and then leave. The party is most definately   
over." He turned and left the room, no one noticing   
a single talisman sticking out of his pants cuff.   
  
  
  
Ranma Saotome Adventures   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
  
  
Episode 1 : Flying Rooster   
  
Authors note : I have not even seen all the episodes   
of Jackie Chan adventures other than reading up on   
info at Kidswb.com. That's the extent of my knowlage,   
and it's limited to the Talismans and their effects.   
  
Anything else is pure speculation save for names.   
  
  
  
"You didn't get the Talismans?" Valmont scowled at   
his trio of bumbling enforcers. "The Talismans were   
in one place, a perfect opportunity to take them all at   
once! It was so simple, even a monkey could have   
done it!"   
  
"Well, there was a kid, kinda like Chan there," Chow   
said. Valmont's hand tightened angrily at the name of his   
hated nemisis. "We tried to get it but that kid was good."   
  
"Besides, we have half the talismans already," Ratso   
responed.   
  
"I do not enjoy excuses. Next time, we shall return for   
them." Valmont scowled as he turned to the window.   
"Leave me."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
  
  
Ranma hung the pants of his suit on the small coathanger   
provided to him, when a small object tumbled from   
his pant cuff and rolled to a stop at his feet. "Huh?" He   
then reached down and picked it up. "Hey, it's one   
of those Talismans. I'd better return it before pop gets a   
hold of it."   
  
He then looked at the clock and groaned. "Aw, the   
museum won't be open until friday," he groaned, sticking   
the Talisman in his pants pocket before laying down to   
sleep. "It'll be safe there for the week."   
  
  
  
"Ranma, there is a letter for you."   
  
Ranma took the letter and read over it, his eyes widening.   
"Oh man...."   
  
"What is it this time Saotome?" Nabiki asked. "A challenge   
letter?"   
  
"Worse." Ranma sighed. "My..... niece is coming to visit   
for a year in Japan from Hong Kong."   
  
"Oh, little Jade!" Nadoka exclaimed happily. "Her mother   
and father has contacted me several times this year,   
expressing their wishes to send her here to Japan to learn of   
her half-Japanese heritage."   
  
"So what's the problem Ranma?" Akane inquired curiously.   
  
"Jade is... a little spitfire set on high," Ranma explained.   
"She's really energetic. I haven't seen her for a while, since   
the last time I was in Hong Kong, I was runnin' from   
Shampoo."   
  
"How old is she?" Kasumi asked.   
  
"Last time I checked, ten years old. And much shorter than   
I was at that age."   
  
Just then, the sound of a taxi pulling up was heard with the   
exchange of words. Then, it pulled away. A second later, a   
knock at the door was heard as Ranma sighed. "I'll get it."   
  
Seconds later, a yell was heard as Ranma came in with a   
tall chinese girl hanging over his shoulders, laughing. Akane   
blinked. The girl had wide caramel eyes with long black   
hair, wearing an old orange sweatshirt with ties and jeans   
with sneakers. "Is that...."   
  
Ranma laughed as he got the younger girl into a headlock   
position and she flipped him over her shoulder.   
  
"My oh my! Jade has grown up so well!" Nadoka exclaimed   
happily, clasping her hands in delight.   
  
"My goodness, people do change overnight," Nabiki said,   
eyeing the young woman who was happily wrestling with   
her uncle.   
  
"Ranma!" Jade exclaimed, hugging him so hard he turned   
blue. "Oops, sorry."   
  
Ranma wheezed as he laughed. "Aw, no big deal. Wow,   
you've grown up since I've last seen you."   
  
Jade blushed. "Aw, Uncle. I'm only 14! I'm just an early   
bloomer, that's all." The girl got up as she looked at the   
gaping girls. "Who're they?"   
  
"Jade, meet the Tendo girls and my mother, Mr Tendo   
and the panda-man."   
  
"Hajeshmashite," Jade said, bowing. "Pleased to meet all   
of you."   
  
"Likewise," the girls echoed.   
  
Ranma pulled away from the girl as he then asked, "So, how   
was America?"   
  
"Great!" Jade exclaimed. "Jackie and Uncle were a blast!"   
The girl punched him in the stomach. "I stayed with them for   
a year before heading back to Hong Kong."   
  
"How IS Jackie anyways?" Genma asked curiously through a   
sign.   
  
Jade spared a glance at the panda and asked, "What's with   
the sign wielding flea bag?"   
  
Genma's sign flipped around with an indignant, "WHAT?!"   
on the other side.   
  
Ranma and Jade ignored it as he said, "Oh that? That's pop."   
  
Jade blinked and then shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen   
before. Some kinda magical transmogrification?"   
  
"Something like that," Akane replied. "Hi, I'm Akane."   
  
"Nice to meet you. Ranma, you STUD you!" Jade said,   
grabbing him in a headlock and a noogie. "Staying with three   
lovely women huh?"   
  
Akane went beet red and sputtered indignantly as Kasumi   
smiled, laying down a tea set. Nabiki smirked. This girl   
would be FUN to have around.   
  
As the family settled down to eat, Jade stretched and said,   
"So, how's life here in Japan?"   
  
"So so," Akane replied, unwilling to tell her about the chaos   
that seemed to follow Ranma Saotome around. "It's kinda   
dull here."   
  
"Oh," Jade replied, stabbing at her sushi with a chopstick.   
"Man, and I gave up visiting Jackie again for a boring stay   
in dullsville."   
  
Suddenly, the wall exploded inwards as Shampoo barreled   
into the room, grabbing Ranma in a hug. "Nihao!" she cried   
as she performed the Amazon Glomp.   
  
Ranma tried to get away from the tackle/hug but the   
amorous amazon did not want to let go. "Hey! Geddoffame   
Shampoo!" he shouted, trying to shake loose.   
  
"Ranma!" Akane shouted, battle aura blazing as she hefted   
her mallet high. "Stop flirting with the bimbo!"   
  
"Who you calling bimbo?!" Shampoo shouted, setting down   
the take out box and brandishing her Bonbouri.   
  
"You, you Bimbo!"   
  
"Ranchan!"   
  
Ranma groaned, hanging his head. "If it isn't one, it's the   
other."   
  
"Ranchan, I made you some deluxe Okonomiyaki!" Ukyou   
proclaimed, stepping through the sizable hole in the wall.   
  
By now, chaos had reigned in the Tendo Dojo. Ranma was   
trying to loose the girls while Genma snarfed down food.   
Soun was crying buckets, Nabiki was calculating damages,   
Kasumi was smiling, Nadoka was gushing on how manly   
her son was...   
  
And Jade sat, stared and then said with a grin, "Japan... is   
so... COOL!"   
  
"PREPARE TO DIE SAOTOME!" Came a trio of voices   
as Mousse, Kuno and Ryoga came charging over the wall,   
or through it as the case may be.   
  
Jade watched in amazement. "Wow, he's as good as   
Jackie! Even UNCLE wasn't this good when he used the   
Dog Talisman."   
  
"Well now, how IS Jackie and Uncle doing?" Nadoka asked   
curiously as she turned away from Ranma, who was currently   
fending off multiple strikes/glomps from the girls.   
  
"Well, when I left, Jackie was still going out on Archeology   
Expeditions, and Uncle got some help for his store."   
  
"Really? What exactly does he do?" Nabiki asked.   
  
"Uncle runs a Antique Store. He's got a huge guy, big 400   
Pound Giant named Tohru helping him. We met him in San   
Fransisco."   
  
"Does Jackie still practice the Art?" asked a Genma sign.   
  
Jade nodded. "Yeah. He works out in between trips. It helps   
in the long run." 'More than you can imagine,' she thought   
to herself with a smile.   
  
Nabiki caught the sly smile as she hid one of her own.   
This Uncle Jackie would be most interesting to deal with   
later.   
  
"Anyways, I'll get my bags, I left them at the door." Jade   
got up and exited. She soon returned with a single red   
suitcase and a backpack. "Okay, show me to the room."   
  
"We do not have many rooms left, and the one currently   
uninhabited is not fit for anyone at the moment," Soun   
said. "You may just have to bunk with one of the girls."   
  
"She can stay in my room father," Kasumi said. "I will   
go set up a futon for her."   
  
"Works for me." Jade grinned as she followed the elder   
girl up the stairs.   
  
By now, the fight had spread apart into different battles,   
Shampoo vs Kuno, Kodachi vs Ukyo and Akane, Ryoga   
vs Mousse and luckily, Kodachi was nowhere to be   
seen. He wiped his forehead as he trudged up the stairs   
and knocked on the partially open door. "Kasumi?"   
  
"In here Ranma," Kasumi called. He opened the door   
as he sighed and closed it behind himself.   
  
"Something wrong?" Jade asked.   
  
"Nothing, if you like what I go through every day," he   
replied bitterly.   
  
"Why don't you tell me everything, Ranma," Jade said,   
sitting down. "This sounds interesting."   
  
So Ranma did, for a good long while. Jade listened   
intently as he then removed a familiar stone from his   
pants pocket. "I also need to return this. Three guys   
came and busted up the booth I was guarding last   
night."   
  
Jade gasped. "The Rooster Talisman!"   
  
He looked at her. "You know this thing?"   
  
"Yeah! It's got magical powers!"   
  
Ranma's frown quickly turned into a grin. "Can it cure   
curses?"   
  
"Dunno really, the horse can cure sickness and   
petrification but the Rooster Talisman can make   
people and objects levitate." Jade pulled out a small   
notebook and handed it to him along with a small   
cellular phone. "Here, call Uncle."   
  
"Uncle who?"   
  
"Uncle in San Fransisco, duh," Jade said. "He's the   
one we should talk to." She then paused. "Who were   
those three guys that busted up the show, Ranma?"   
  
"Um... one was tall and skinny with red hair, the   
second was short, about my height with orange   
sunglasses, and the third was a big dopey looking   
guy with a bandage across his nose."   
  
Jade siezed up. "The Dark Hand," she said. "Ranma,   
you're in deep trouble now."   
  
"What's the Dark Hand?"   
  
"Gimme the phone." Jade took it and dialed in a   
number. After a few long rings, a sleepy voice   
answered.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Jackie, it's me!"   
  
"Jade?" On the other side of the world, Jackie   
fumbled for the clock. "It's late, why are you calling?"   
  
"Jackie, the Dark Hand are after the Talismans again!   
They're here, in Japan! I'm with Uncle Ranma and   
he's got the Rooster Talisman!"   
  
Jackie snapped to full alertness. "The Dark Hand?!"   
He paused. "What are they doing there?"   
  
"Duh, like I told you, they're after the Talismans!"   
Jade groaned at her uncle's slow responce time save   
for when he was being attacked. "Get on the next   
flight here, and bring Uncle. And Tohru if you can,   
we'll need his help."   
  
"Where are you staying?" Jade gave the address of   
the Tendo Dojo as Jackie wrote it down. "Okay,   
I'll be flying over with Uncle first thing in the morning.   
And Jade, don't get mixed up in this again." A   
dejected, "Aw man," was heard as Jackie scowled.   
"The Dark Hand is back and that spells trouble.   
I want you to keep a low profile there."   
  
"Alright, I promise," Jade said. "See you in a day or   
so Jackie." She clicked off the phone and sighed   
heavily. "This sucks, Jackie still treats me like a kid."   
  
"Well you are what, thirteen, fourteen?"   
  
"About," she admitted. "Still, I'm a teenager now, I   
can take care of myself."   
  
"Not in this town where the simple passerby could   
be a dan in some ludicrious martial art." Jade gave   
him a look. "I'm serious! This place is a wierdness   
zone."   
  
  
  
Kasumi opened the door. "Oh hello, are you looking   
for Ranma?"   
  
"What's a Ranma?" Ratso asked as Chow elbowed   
him. Finn stepped forwards.   
  
"We're looking for a small grey stone with a red   
rooster on the front." The locator Ratso held was   
glowing. As much as the three wanted to rush into the   
place and take the talisman, there was no way they   
wanted to suffer another set of bumps and bruises.   
  
"Well, I don't know about that. Let me call down   
Ranma. Please, come inside."   
  
The three sat around the table drinking tea. "This is   
really good tea," Ratso said.   
  
"Yeah, brings back memories of home," Chow said   
in agreement.   
  
Ranma decended the stairs. "You wanted to see me?"   
He asked.   
  
Finn held up the newly repaired locator which glowed,   
pointing at Ranma. "He's got it."   
  
The three stood up as Jade decended the stairs. The   
Dark Hand Enforcers and Jade shared a long look   
as Ratso remarked, "Hey, you've grown up."   
  
"Duh. What, back for more? Well I've got news for   
you; Jackie is coming to Japan. And between him,   
Ranma and myself, we're gonna mop the floor with   
you guys!"   
  
"Valmont's not gonna be happy about this," Finn said   
as he took on a fighting stance. As one, the three   
pulled out their electro swords and ignited them.   
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles, smirking. "Okay, if   
that's how you wanna play. Akane, get mom and   
your sisters out of here."   
  
Akane's expression scowled. "Don't protect me, I'm   
a Martial Artist too!"   
  
"You're tired from your three way fight with those   
girls," Jade said, guiding the adults into the kitchen   
as Ranma and the enforcers got a bit more space.   
"Besides, I know these guys. As pathetic as they   
may be, you're probably no match for them."   
  
Ratso lunged at Ranma, sword cleaving in a wide arc.   
Ranma jumped back, sprung off the rocks of the   
koi pond and knocked the weapon out of his   
hand with a jump kick. He landed and did a furious   
punch combonation into his stomach.   
  
Ratso stumbled backwards as Finn and Chow   
double teamed him. Ranma dodged smoothly as   
he kicked up a stray washing bucket and sent it   
flying at the pair, tagging Finn and sending his   
weapon flying.   
  
Chow grabbed a hose and turned it on. "Have a   
taste of this!"   
  
Ranma dodged the streams of cold water as he   
ducked behind the statue on the koi pond, water   
splashing against the side.   
  
"Why is he running from water?" Jade asked.   
  
"Long story," Nabiki answered. "5000 Yen."   
  
"No dice."   
  
Ranma continued to dodge the streams in a half   
panic as Jade shouted, "Ranma! The electrosword!"   
  
Ranma looked down as he dodged the stream of   
water. Grabbing the sword and tucking into a roll,   
he threw the weapon which lodged itself in the hose.   
  
Chow was blown back as the weapon exploded.   
  
The three stood up shakily, Finn sporting a huge   
bump on his head, Ratso holding his stomach and   
Chow smouldering. The three exchanged glances as   
they turned and ran away.   
  
"That takes care of them," Ranma said with a smirk.   
  
"I wouldn't think so, those guys were after the talisman   
again. They won't stop until you get it away from   
their hands," Jade said.   
  
"Then we'll just wait for your uncles to come."   
His stomach roared. "But I'm hungry at the moment.   
Lets eat."   
  
  
  
Authors notes : This is the official version of RSA.   
The old one didn't match my liking so this one will   
go up on FF.net. 


End file.
